


With a Little Help from a Friend

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon, Sentinel Bingo Card, Wolf Spirit Guide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 12:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13788192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Young Blair gets help from an unexpected source.Sentinel BingoPrompt: Phone Call





	With a Little Help from a Friend

With a Little Help from a Friend  
By PattRose  
Summary: Young Blair gets help from an unexpected source.   
Prompt: Phone call  
Type of Fanwork: Fic  
Title: With a Little Help from a Friend   
Genre: Gen  
Word Count: 1824  
Beta: Bluewolf (Thank you, sweetie.)  
A/N: Bluewolf gave me this idea for another prompt and I really liked it. So I’m using it for this one.   
Sentinel Bingo Card- Slash

** With a Little Help from a Friend **

By PattRose

The three eight year olds knew that Blair Sandburg was an odd kid. He talked about wolves all the time. He acted like he would walk right up to one and talk to it. Maybe even reach out and pet one. Mark, Mike and John all found it most odd, but today they were going to get that Sandburg kid but good. 

Mark, being the ring-leader, walked up to Blair and said, “We just saw a wolf go into a building down on Walken Road. Someone should go and check it out, don’t you think?”

Blair blinked at him and nodded. “That’s really far away, but I’ll go with you,” he answered. 

Mark smiled and it wasn’t a nice smile. He knew that Blair was falling into their trap. Mike had even brought a flashlight to help Blair find the wolf. They were all having a hard time keeping from laughing. John had a lock for the door, once Blair got into the deserted building. 

John was tired of Blair getting all the attention in the classrooms. The teachers loved him. And he always made the three of them look stupid. 

After an hour they walked up to a big deserted building and the windows were all boarded up from the outside. Blair looked at them and said, “Are you sure he went in here?”

“If you’re afraid of the wolf, we understand,” Mark taunted. 

“I’m not afraid. I just can’t believe he would be in here. Wolves don’t usually come around humans,” Blair pointed out. 

“I think he’s calling us liars,” Mike replied. 

Blair hurriedly answered, “Oh no. I believe you, it’s just unusual. Maybe he’s hurt or starving.”

“Here, take my water bottle and my sandwich from lunch today just in case,” John offered. 

“Thanks, I may need it. You guys are coming too, right?” Blair asked. Blair looked around and saw there were no other people around and all the buildings were deserted. Maybe that’s why the wolf had come.

“We’re right behind you,” Mike said. 

The door was open when they came around the front. Mark said, “Here is a flashlight to help you find him.”

Blair put the water and sandwich in his backpack so that he would be able to focus on the wolf and the flashlight. 

“Let’s get started before we’re missed,” John suggested. 

Blair walked right in, unaware of what was going to happen. He turned and went to say something to them and they closed and locked the door. Blair wasn’t stupid, he now realized that they were tricking him to be mean. There was no wolf. And now what was Blair going to do?

He knocked on the front door and there was no answer. Then he began to pound on the door. He heard nothing to show there was anyone outside the door. Blair felt a shiver go down his spine. _What if they don’t tell anyone I’m here?_

Blair knew he had to find his own way out. He turned the flashlight on and started looking. Everything was boarded up from the outside and the back door was locked just like the front one. Blair sat down on the ground and started to cry. His mom was traveling and he was staying with her friends, but they rarely paid attention to what he was doing or where he was. They might not even notice he was gone. Blair heard a noise and turned the flashlight back on. There was a wolf standing there and Blair suddenly wasn’t frightened any longer. He wasn’t alone. 

Blair took the sandwich out and put a piece of it on the ground next to him. He hoped the wolf would eat it and be friendly. As far as he could tell, he wasn’t vicious. He padded over to Blair and ate the piece of sandwich. Then he lay down next to him. Blair reached out and started to pet the wolf softly. The wolf allowed it and seemed very friendly. 

“I knew that you wouldn’t be mean. I just knew it. People at school always say wolves are mean, they were wrong. Do you know what school is? It’s a place where you learn about things. But they don’t teach you about mean kids. I’m glad you’re here, wolf. I’m going to call you Mingan. That seems like a nice name. It’s a Native American name and it means gray wolf. It’s perfect for you. Do you mind if I lie next to you? I’m getting cold. I bet you’re warm.”

Young Blair lay down next to the wolf and curled up with him. Mingan seemed happy to share his warmth. Blair was happy about that. Blair stopped shaking and started to doze off. The long walk to the building had exhausted him.

*

A hitchhiker was walking down the road when he saw the three kids lock the fourth kid in the building. _What little shits._ The man knew there was nothing he could do except call the police, but that would have to wait until he got to a telephone. The little guy would have to be patient. The young man could see a store about a mile off. So that would be his goal. He was going to get help for the kid and hopefully the police would take care of those boys. The young man was on his way to join the service. He’d had a fight with his dad and knew he couldn’t live at home anymore. Why he was able to see so far away was beyond him, but he would keep it a secret.

*

Blair was petting the soft warm fun and smiled at Mingan. “Would you like the rest of the sandwich?”

Mingan seemed to understand and looked interested. Blair ate one bite and gave the rest of the sandwich to Mingan. I knew you would be hungry. Why are you so kind to me, Mingan? Not that I’m complaining. I don’t have many friends and I miss my mom.”

Mingan moved closer to him and curled around him even tighter. Blair seemed to get less anxious as the wolf got closer. 

“Thank you, Mingan, for taking such good care of me.”

Blair started to close his eyes and get some rest. It might be a long night. Thankfully, Mingan was keeping his small body warm. He wished that he had someone to help them get out soon.

*

The young man walking found the store and asked if they had a phone he could use. The woman that ran the place looked very nice and said he could use it for a short time.

The young man dialed 9-1-1 and told the police where the kid was and that there were three individuals that were to blame for it. They asked for the young man’s name. He finally told them, ‘Jim’. And then he hung up the phone. He told the woman how much he appreciated her help and she thanked him for helping someone in need.

Jim walked out of the store and saw the highway wasn’t too far away. He hoped to get a ride to Seattle and there he could join the army. He had big plans in his mind and hoped that they worked out that way. 

As he walked down the road, he saw police cars coming. He smiled and knew that the little guy would be safe soon. Now, he just needed to find a ride to Seattle. 

The woman that owned the store locked up and got into her car. She found the young man walking down the road. She pulled up and asked him if he wanted a ride. 

“Sure, I’m going to Seattle though.”

“I’ll take you. After what you did, you shouldn’t have to walk to Seattle. Get in and make yourself comfortable. My name is Sarah. And you’re Jim?”

“Yes, I’m Jim. It’s good to meet you, Sarah. Thank you so much for the ride.”

“Did you see the police cars go by?” she asked.

“Yes, they’ll be there in a moment and that young boy won’t be alone anymore.”

“You did a good thing, Jim. I hope your life goes well for you.”

“Thank you, Sarah.”

And they drove down the road, heading for the highway.

*

Blair woke up to the sound of cars around the building. He went to say something to Mingan, but he was gone. He was nowhere to be found. Blair got up and yelled for him, but he was gone. Blair wondered if Mingan had ever been there. 

The door opened and in walked two policemen. The first one said, “Hey little guy, I bet you were scared.”

“Nope, I had Mingan here to keep me safe.”

The second officer said, “Who is Mingan?”

“He’s a wolf, but he’s gone now,” young Blair answered. 

“Come with us. You might have hit your head,” the first officer said. 

“I don’t think I did. How did you find me?”

“A stranger stopped and called it in. His name was Jim. Do you know anyone named Jim?” 

“No. That’s nice that he called. I would have been there all night long. And it gets cold at night,” Blair said. 

“What is your name?” Officer Stewart asked. 

“Blair Sandburg. My mother is out of town and I’m staying with the Dawson family. Maybe his name is Jim.” 

“No, Blair, Jim called from the store down the road. He said he witnessed three kids putting you in there. Is this true?”

Blair looked afraid to answer. Officer Stewart said, “Don’t be afraid, Blair. These boys were very mean. They need to be punished.”

“Now they’ll probably beat me up.”

The second officer, Officer Mason, stood tall and said, “There will be no beating up anyone. We’ll see to it.”

Blair finally broke down and gave the police the names of his tormenters. 

Officer Mason asked, “Do they have a gray dog at the Dawson’s house?”

Blair looked down and saw all of Mingan’s fur on his shirt. He smiled and said, “No, that’s from Mingan. The wolf I made friends with.” 

Officer Stewart just shrugged his shoulders and helped Blair get into the Squad car. 

Young Blair could still smell Mingan on his shirt. It was a nice smell. He liked it. He felt like this wouldn’t be the only time he ever saw Mingan. 

And little did young Blair know that he was right.

The end


End file.
